Faith
by nici's anatomy
Summary: [Oneshot] Thanksgiving 2005. Ein normaler Tag für die Welt, ein ganz besonderer Tag für Garret.


TITEL: **Faith  
**TEIL: 1/1  
FSK: PG-13  
GENRE: Allgemein  
CHARAKTER(E)/PAAR(E): Garret, Jordan (Freundschaft)  
SPOILER: Staffel 5 bis 5.08  
INHALT: Thanksgiving 2005. Ein normaler Tag für die Welt, ein ganz besonderer Tag für Garret.  
DISCLAIMER: Kontrolliert ihr Bankkonto … Nope, sieht nicht so aus.  
Mir gehört immer noch nichts und alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und deren vorgegebene Vergangenheit also nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben. Einzig und allein die Handlung der Story gehört mir …  
BEMERKUNG: Die Geschichte entstand im Rahmen der „Halloween-Challenge" auf ‚Evidence of Things Unseen'. Bedingungen und Vorgaben können dort nachgelesen werden. Der Link steht in meinem Profil  
Nicht beta gelesen – Fehler, die gefunden werden, dürfen behalten werden …

_Der alte Mann sitzt in seinem Lehnstuhl und blickt aus dem Fenster. Ganz ruhig sitzt er da, ohne sich zu regen. Seit Stunden wie es scheint. Nur sein raschelnder, manchmal fast keuchender Atem durchdringt die Stelle des Hauses. Die Arme ruhen auf dem zerschlissenen braunen Stoff, der an einigen Stellen schon so dünn ist, dass das von Termiten und Holzwürmern zerfressene und morsche Holz des Stuhlgestells durchschimmert.  
__Der Stuhl ist schon alt. Älter als sein Besitzer, der in diesem Moment leise schnaubt, eine Hand von der Stuhllehne löst, sich mit einem blauweiß karierten Stofftaschentuch über das linke Auge fährt und die zittrige Hand dann wieder sinken lässt.  
__Sein Auge macht ihm seit Tagen Kummer. Manchmal ist es so verklebt, dass er es morgens nach dem Aufwachen kaum noch aufbekommt. Manchmal tränt es ohne Unterlass, und der alte Mann hat seine liebe Mühe, mit dem Wischen überhaupt noch nachzukommen. Und zu allem Übel sind seine Gelenkschmerzen auch wieder schlimmer geworden. Auf den kommenden Vollmond alleine kann er das nicht mehr schieben.  
__Langsam geht es auf sein Ende zu. Er kann es fühlen. Mit jedem Atemzug, den er tut, spürt er, wie er ein Stück Leben aushaucht. Viel Leben ist nicht mehr in ihm. Doch es ist ihm einerlei. Er hat keine Angst vor dem Sterben. Er freut sich sogar, endlich erlöst zu werden._

_Draußen vor dem Fenster laufen ein paar Kinder vorbei, die sich mit Schneebällen bewerfen, lachen, toben. Dann bleiben sie plötzlich stehen, schauen zum Haus und erstarren, bevor sie fast panikartig davonlaufen. Sie haben Angst vor ihm. Er hat ihnen nie etwas getan, nie mit ihnen gesprochen, und doch haben sie Angst.  
_„_Geht nicht zu dicht ans Haus des alten Wexler heran", raten sie sich gegenseitig. „Der Alte spinnt."  
__Der alte Mann schaut den Kindern traurig nach, während ihm eine einzige Träne über die Wange läuft. Dieses Mal macht er sich nicht die Mühe, den Arm zu heben, um sie mit dem Taschentuch wegzuwischen ..._

_-o-_

„_Daddy? Können wir den Kürbis dort mitnehmen? Bitte!" Der kleine Junge schiebt mit den in warmen Fäustlingen steckenden Händen die blaue Pudelmütze nach oben und sieht seinen Vater flehend an. „Bitte, Daddy. Die anderen Kinder haben auch schon ihre Kürbisgesichter gebastelt und ins Fenster gestellt. Wir können doch -"  
_„_Jetzt nicht, Richard", sagt der Vater mit brummiger Stimme, streicht seinem Sohn abwesend mit der Hand über die Mütze, bemerkt nicht, dass diese ihm wieder über die Augen rutscht und geht weiter. Sein voller Terminkalender erlaubt es ihm nicht, seine Zeit mit so etwas Sinnlosem wie Halloween zu verschwenden.  
__Kürbisse, Verkleidung, Süßigkeiten …  
_„_Halloween ist nur etwas für kleine Kinder ...", pflegt er für gewöhnlich zu sagen, den traurigen Blick in den Augen seines sechsjährigen Sohnes zu ignorieren und das Thema zu wechseln ..._

_-o-_

„_Kommst du raus spielen, Ricky?" Das blonde Mädchen steht bibbernd vor der Tür und versucht einen Blick ins Haus zu erhaschen. Sie ist noch niemals in diesem Haus gewesen, obwohl sie fast täglich nach der Schule herkommt, um ihren Freund zu fragen, ob er mit ihr raus zum Spielen kommen möchte.  
__Im Grunde genommen ist Ricky gar ja nicht ihr Freund. Er ist so seltsam. Und hätte die Lehrerin in der Schule ihn nicht ausgerechnet neben sie gesetzt, wäre er ihr wahrscheinlich niemals aufgefallen.  
__Ricky ist eines jener Kinder, die immer in der letzten Reihe sitzen, im Unterricht zwar aufpassen, sich aber nie melden, und beim Sport und in den Pausen immer als letzte in die Mannschaft gewählt werden. Und sie, Cynthia wäre auch so ein Kind. Eigentlich …  
__Doch Cynthia hat Freunde – zumindest dann, wenn ihre Mutter, die in einer Bäckerei im Ort arbeitet, die Reste vom Vortag mitbringt, sie Cynthia mit in die Schule gibt und ihr aufträgt, sie in der Klasse aufzuteilen. Wenn Cynthia die bunten Donuts, Brownies und die mit Schokolade gefüllten Kekse verteilt, ist sie für einen kurzen Moment das beliebteste Mädchen in der Klasse. Dann hat sie Freunde. Aber auch nur dann.  
_„_Ich weiß nicht", sagt Ricky, zögernd. Er sieht Cynthia nicht direkt an und hat den Blick auf ihre schwarzen Stiefel gerichtet. Würde er sie ansehen, würde er garantiert rot anlaufen. Er ist in Cynthia verliebt, seit er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hat. Das ist jetzt drei Jahre, sechs Monate, vier Tage und ungefähr sechs Stunden her. Er hat es sich ganz genau gemerkt. Er kann sich sowieso viele Dinge merken. Aber wissen soll das niemand. Sonst halten ihn die anderen Kinder für noch seltsamer als sie es ohnehin schon tun ..._

_-o-_

„_He, Cynthia. Kommst du mit zum Jugendtreff? Wir wollen die Kleinen ärgern und schauen, was sie uns für Süßigkeiten gesammelt haben. Und dann jagen wir sie ins Maisfeld, um sie mit unseren Masken zu erschrecken." Devon McCloud und seine Kumpels grinsen Cynthia von ihren Motorrädern aus überheblich an, während Devons Freundin Julie versucht, Cynthia zu überreden, mitzukommen. „Ach, komm schon. Es ist Halloween. Lass uns Spaß haben."  
_„_Ich hasse Feiertage", sagt Cynthia trotzig. „Vor allem solche. Und außerdem möchte ich keinen Spaß haben." Zumindest nicht mit diesen Idioten. Sie hat heute Abend etwas anderes vor. Etwas Besseres, Besonderes. Und sie möchte Ricky nicht warten lassen, nur weil sie bei so dummen Jungenstreichen mitmacht ..._

_-o-_

_Das kleine Mädchen in dem gelben Kleid läuft aufgeregt den Strand entlang. In der einen Hand hält es einen langen Stock, den es gefunden hat, während es mit der anderen Hand versucht, so viele Muscheln wie nur möglich aufzuheben und in ihre Tasche zu stecken. Sie ist zum ersten Mal mit ihren Eltern am Meer, hat sich am Vormittag im Fischereimuseum gelangweilt und sich die vielen Netze, Harpunen und Angeln anschauen müssen, sich in der Ausstellung mit den ausgestopften Riesenfischen und Haien gefürchtet und wurde anschließend mit einem leckeren Eis belohnt. Die Reste vom Erdbeereis kleben noch immer an ihrem Kinn, doch weder ihre Mutter, noch ihr Vater durften es ihr wegwischen. Denn das hätte doch nur unnötige Zeit gekostet, die sie vom Strand und den vielen Wellen abgehalten hätte.  
__Katie liebt das Meer. Sie hat sich beinahe sofort in den von kleinen Muschelstücken und leeren Schneckenhäusern gespickten riesigen Sandkasten verliebt und will am Liebsten gar nicht mehr weg ..._

_-o-_

_Cynthia lässt sich neben Ricky auf einer kleinen Düne nieder. Er hat seine Jacke über den Sand ausgebreitet, sodass sie sich ihr Kleid nicht verschmutzt, und sich mit seiner dunklen Stoffhose daneben gesetzt.  
_„_Hast du mit deinem Vater gesprochen?", fragt sie vorsichtig, wohl wissend, dass dies ein heikles Thema ist. „Katie hat heute Morgen schon wieder gefragt, wann wir endlich Grandpa besuchen kenn. Sie vermisst ihn."  
__Ricky reagiert erst gar nicht, dann schüttelt er leicht den Kopf, während eine tiefe Zornesfalte auf seiner Stirn erscheint, die Cynthia fast Angst macht. Sie erinnert sich an einen Satz, den sie bei ihrem letzten Arzttermin im Wartezimmer in einer Zeitschrift gelesen hat.  
_‚_Manchmal hasst man den Menschen am stärksten, den man am meisten liebt,  
denn er ist der Einzige, der einem wirklich wehtun kann.'  
__Bei Ricky und seinem Vater trifft dies sicherlich zu. Ricky spricht nicht oft über seinen Vater, doch sie weiß, dass er im Grunde genommen sehr unter der Situation leidet. Ohne Mutter aufzuwachsen, nur mit einem Vater, der Probleme damit hat, seinem einzigen Sohn Gefühle zu zeigen, während er die Enkeltochter nach Strich und Faden verwöhnt und betüddelt, muss schwer für ihn gewesen sein und immer noch schwer sein. Aber es erklärt, warum Ricky manchmal so ist wie er eben ist. Wie jetzt auch. Sie weiß, dass er sie liebt, wirklich liebt, doch es ihr zeigen oder sagen konnte er selten und kann es immer noch nicht. Manchmal, in Situationen wie diesen, wünscht sie sich einfach, dass er den Arm um sie legt, sie an sich heranzieht und ihr ein paar nette Dinge ins Ohr flüstert. Doch sie hat aufgehört, darauf zu hoffen. Und sie hat aufgehört, es persönlich zu nehmen oder die Fehler bei sich zu suchen.  
__Cynthia sieht zu ihrem Mann, will nach seiner Hand greifen und ihm Mut zuspreche. Doch mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt sie.  
__Der Strand vor ihnen ist leer. Keine Menschenseele ist zu sehen. Niemand ist da –  
_„_Katie!" Ricky ist schneller auf den Beinen als sie und rennt auf die Stelle zu, an der Katie gerade noch gespielt hat. Sie finden nur einen dünnen Stock und einen kleinen Haufen Muscheln ...  
__Als die gelbe Haarschleife an den Strand gespült wird, ist es schon zu spät, um noch viel zu unternehmen. Zuviel Zeit ist vergangen, die sie damit verbracht haben, die Dünen und kleinen hölzernen Strandhäuschen abzusuchen ..._

_-o-_

_Mühsam schleppt Richard sich die Stufen seines Hauses hoch. Ein langer Arbeitstag liegt hinter ihm, doch im Vergleich zu dem, was ihn nun erwarten wird, ist die Arbeit fast als angenehm, als Erholung zu bezeichnen.  
__Es hat Zeiten gegeben, in denen er es gar nicht mehr erwarten konnte, endlich den Bleistift fallen zu lassen, den Bauplan, an dem er gearbeitet hat, links liegen zu lassen, seine Aktentasche zu nehmen und nach Hause zu gehen. Doch diese Zeiten sind vorbei, seit er an jenem Nachmittag in South Carolina alles verloren hatte, was ihm wichtig war.  
__Erst seine kleine Katie, die den Wellen zum Opfer gefallen war, dann Cynthia, die sich immer mehr und mehr vor ihm zurückzieht und ihm durch ihr Schweigen eine große Schuld am Tod ihrer einzigen Tochter gibt. Gesagt hatte sie nie etwas, aber er kann es in jedem Blick, in jeder Geste und in jedem nicht gesagten Wort erkennen, dass sie ihn dafür hasst, dass er den Urlaub in Carolina überhaupt geplant und sie dazu überredet hat.  
__Während er die Tür hinter sich schließt, sich auf den obligatorischen Schluck Scotch freut, der ihm helfen soll, die Zeit bis zum Einschlafen zu überstehen, fällt sein Blick auf den Spiegel über dem kleinen Schränkchen im Flur. Und auf die kurze Notiz, die auf einem mit kleinen bunten Bärchen umrahmten Zettel gekritzelt ist. Er erkennt Cynthias geschwungene Handschrift sofort._

_Es tut mir Leid, Ricky. Ich kann nicht mehr. Bitte verzeih mir!_

_Schlimmes ahnend stürmt er die Treppe nach oben, ins leere Schlafzimmer und starrt mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Panik auf das frisch bezogene Bett und die glatt gestrichene weiße Überdecke. Dann überfällt ihn ein weiterer Anflug von Panik, der ihn ins Badezimmer stürzen lässt, welches er aber ebenfalls nur leer und aufgeräumt vorfindet.  
__Wo ist Cynthia? Was hat diese Nachricht zu bedeuten? Wo ist sie nur?  
__Sein Blick fällt auf die Tür zu Katies Zimmer. Sie ist nur angelehnt, was eigentlich unüblich ist, hatte doch niemand mehr das Zimmer betreten, seit sie Katie vor nunmehr fast einem Jahr verloren hatten. Langsam, fast ängstlich geht er auf die Tür zu, öffnet sie vorsichtig und sinkt noch im Durchgang auf die Knie, ohne einen Blick von dem seltsam verkrümmten Körper seiner Frau wenden zu können, die ausgestreckt auf Katies Bett liegt, den braunen Teddybär in der einen Hand, während der andere Arm herabhängt und in einer grotesken Weise auf ein kleines orangefarbenes Tablettendöschen deutet, das auf dem Boden liegt ..._

-o-

Garret legte das Blatt auf den Stapel vor sich, schob diesen dann unter einen zweiten, kleineren Stapel und lehnte sich zufrieden seufzend auf seinem Stuhl zurück.  
Geschafft.  
Dreihundertsechsundsechzig Seiten, geschrieben auf seiner alten Royal Schreibmaschine wie Hemingway sie besaß, innerhalb von nur sechs Monaten, aus einem Entwurf, der über zwanzig Jahre in seinem Kopf geschlummert hatte.  
Niemals hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass er das eines Tages tun würde; auf einen Stapel Blätter zu blicken, zufrieden zu lächeln und sich einfach zu freuen, dass er es endlich geschafft hatte. Nach über zwanzig Jahren hatte er schließlich seinen Traum verwirklicht.  
_Was lange währt, wird endlich gut …_ Wer auch immer das gesagt hatte, hatte genau gewusst, wovon er sprach.

Garret stand auf, ging zu seinem Grammophon und suchte sich eine Platte aus. Er nahm die schwarz glänzende Scheibe aus der verschlissenen Papierhülle, pustete über die Oberfläche, um etwaige Staubflusen zu entfernen, die sich in der Nadel festsetzen und so den Klang zerstören konnten, und legte die Scheibe dann vorsichtig auf den Drehteller. Während der Greifarm noch damit beschäftigt war, sich zu justieren, trat Garret an den Schreibtisch zurück, goss sich noch einen Schluck Scotch in seine grüne Tasse und trat an eines der Fenster.  
Thanksgiving 2005.  
Dieser Tag würde wohl als der Tag in die Geschichte eingehen, an dem Dr. Garret Macy Großes geleistet hatte. Für die Menschheit mochte es nur ein kleiner Schritt sein, für ihn war es ein Schritt von den Ausmaßen eines Riesen.  
Garret schmunzelte leise. Fast wie bei Armstrong damals – nur umgekehrt.

Ob Peter Nash sich auch so gefühlt hatte? So frei und so … mächtig?  
Garrets Gedanken wanderten zu seinem Freund zurück, der vor fast drei Jahren plötzlich bei ihm aufgetaucht war und ihm seinen ersten Roman präsentiert hatte. Nash, auf den er während seines Studiums immer herabgesehen hatte, der ihn angehimmelt und verfolgt hatte, hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, seinen, Garrets, Traum zu leben. Er war Schriftsteller geworden, hatte seinen Beruf aufgegeben und einen Roman geschrieben – und dabei so ziemlich alles verloren, was ein Mann verlieren konnte; seine Frau, seine Freunde, seine Würde …  
Garret seufzte leise, während er die Tasse an den Mund führte und einen großen Schluck trank.  
Verloren hatte er auch viel. Vielleicht sogar viel mehr als Peter. Nicht durchs Schreiben, aber durch seinen Beruf, durch seine Art im Allgemeinen, seiner Verbitterung, seine Unfähigkeit, sich anderen zu Öffnen, über persönliche Dinge zu reden im Besonderen.

Maggie und Abby hatte er verloren, zu einem Zeitpunkt, an dem er sich völlig sicher gefühlt hatte. Damals hatte er sich stark gefühlt; im Beruf war es bergauf gegangen, er hatte mehr und mehr Verantwortung übernommen und gute Aussichten gehabt, einmal dort zu stehen, wo er nun stand. Es war ein langer Weg gewesen bis hierhin und er hatte viele Überstunden gemacht und zusätzliche Schichten übernommen, um das Ziel zu erreichen. Bezahlt hatte er dafür mit seiner Ehe.  
Ohne es zu bemerken, war mit jedem Stufe, die er auf der Karriereleiter nach oben gestiegen war, ein wenig mehr Hoffnung gestorben, dass er privat auch soviel Erfolg haben würde, glücklich sein zu können und es auch zu bleiben. Er hatte einfach nicht gesehen, was er Abby und Maggie damit angetan hatte, wie sehr es sie getroffen hatte, dass er oft länger arbeiten musste oder Termine nicht einhalten konnte, die ihnen wichtig waren. Nicht, weil er es nicht gewollt hatte. Er hatte es einfach nicht gekonnt.  
Sie brauchten doch das Geld. Das Auto, das Haus, Abbys Wunsch, aufs College zu gehen … das alles bezahlte sich nicht von alleine. Doch Maggie hatte das nie verstanden. Ihr war nie wichtig gewesen, wo das Geld hergekommen war, dass sie in der Tasche hatte. Sie hatte einfach nie verstehen wollen, dass er für die Bluse, die sie sich kaufte, für die Reise, die sie machen wollte, hart arbeiten musste.  
Gestritten hatten sie darüber oft. Anfangs mehr, später seltener – aber nur, weil Garret sich lieber hinter seinem Schreibtisch verkrochen hatte, statt sich zuhause den Problemen zu stellen. So war es doch auch viel einfacher gewesen; warum sollte er sich unnötig Stress aufbürden, wenn er den auch hier im Institut haben konnte und dafür noch bezahlt wurde?  
Maggie und Abby hatten es nie verstanden oder verstehen wollen. Übel nehmen konnte er es ihnen heute nicht mehr. Er verstand sich doch heute selber nicht mehr …

Nach der Scheidung war er in ein tiefes Loch gefallen, hatte sich noch mehr zurückgezogen und niemanden an sich heran gelassen. Er wollte nicht, dass jemand Anteil an seinen Problemen nahm und sich vielleicht auch noch Sorgen um ihn machte. Denn er wusste doch genau, dass das nichts brachte … Am Ende wäre er es doch nur wieder gewesen, der alleine mit seinen Problemen hätte klarkommen müssen.  
Dann war Lily gekommen. Sie hatte ihm die Augen geöffnet, ihm gezeigt, was eigentlich in ihm schlummerte und was er doch für ein Mensch war. Er war ihr bis heute zutiefst dankbar für alles, was sie damals für ihn getan hatte und immer noch für ihn tat, obwohl er sie so schlecht behandelt und im Nachhinein gesehen auch schwer ausgenutzt hatte. Statt sich für sie zu öffnen, war er wieder in Maggies Arme geflüchtet, hatte sich mit ihr zusammen eine Illusion aufgebaut, eine Seifenblase, in der sie für sich waren und sicher, bis diese eines Tages geplatzt war und sie in die harte Realität zurückkatapultiert hatte.

Danach war Renee gekommen. Renee Walcott, Staatsanwältin des Bezirks Suffolk. Spitzname: Gerichtsdrache.  
Mit Renee hätte alles anders werden können. Anders als mit Maggie, anders als mit Lily. Renee wäre eine Frau gewesen, die ihn hätte verstehen können, die sich ebenso in ihre Arbeit gestürzt hatte wie er, mit der er hätte glücklich werden können – wenn er sich denn mehr angestrengt hätte, wenn er sich ihr mehr geöffnet, mehr mit ihr geredet hätte, statt immer nur zu streiten.  
Es hätte etwas aus ihnen werden können. Es hätte sein Kind sein können, mit dem sie nun wahrscheinlich zuhause am Tisch saß und Truthahn aß, während ihnen die von Halloween noch übrig gebliebene Lichterkette im selbst ausgehöhlten Kürbis auf der Fensterbank Licht spendete. Er hätte mit ihnen dort am Tisch sitzen und gemeinsam Spekulationen darüber anstellen können, was der Weihnachtsmann ihnen denn in diesem Jahr wohl bringen würde. Doch stattdessen saß er hier alleine in seinem Büro, während alle Welt zuhause versammelt war, feierte und dankbar für alles war, was das Jahr ihnen gebracht hatte.

Doch auch wenn er hier alleine saß, sich freiwillig für den Feiertagsdienst gemeldet hatte, bedeutete das nicht, dass er nicht dankbar war. Im Gegenteil, er war für fast kein anderes Jahr dankbarer als für das, was nun langsam zu Ende ging. Soviel war in den vergangenen Monaten passiert, soviel Trauer, Glück, Leid war über ihn und seine Kollegen und Freunde hereingebrochen, dass er sich kaum noch an alles erinnern konnte. Aber das war auch nicht wichtig. Wichtig war, dass sie alles überlebt hatten – gemeinsam -, dass er immer noch hier war, oder besser: wieder hier war. Niemand von ihnen hatte aufgegeben, jeder hatte gekämpft, und sie waren noch mehr zu einer Familie geworden, als sie es vorher ohnehin schon gewesen waren.  
Vielleicht sollte er Slokum ein Dankesschreiben dafür schicken, dass er sich zwischen ihn und sein Team gedrängt und ihn zu den drastischen Mitteln gezwungen hatte, die Garret dann letztendlich auch ergriffen hatte; sich freiwillig suspendieren zu lassen, bis alles ausgestanden war. Die anderen, Lily, Jordan mochten es vielleicht als feige, sinnlose Flucht angesehen haben, aber das war es nicht gewesen. Nicht für ihn. Die acht Wochen zuhause hatten Garret mehr geholfen, als jeder Urlaubstag zuvor.

Er hatte sich endlich einmal die Zeit für sich genommen, die er seit Jahren gebraucht hatte. Schule, Studium, Arbeit, die Hochzeit, Abbys Geburt, noch mehr Arbeit … das alles hatte ihn in den letzten Jahren beschäftigt gehalten und ihn davon abgehalten, das zu tun, was wirklich wichtig war: sich um sich selbst zu kümmern.  
Er hatte wieder angefangen, mehr zu lesen, fern zu sehen, sogar ein Schlagzeug hatte er sich geliehen und wieder angefangen zu spielen; nicht für die Öffentlichkeit, sondern einfach nur für sich. Als Entspannung.  
Und wie entspannend die zwei Monate wirklich gewesen waren, hatte er gemerkt, als er plötzlich seinen Job wieder gehabt hatte, und ohne, dass er gefragt worden war von einem auf den anderen Tag wieder das tun musste, wozu er eigentlich gar keine Lust mehr gehabt hatte. Sein angefangener Roman war wieder in der Schublade verschwunden, die Folgen seiner neuen Lieblingsserie verpasste er regelmäßig und der Stapel mit den Büchern, die er unbedingt noch lesen wollte, wurde auch nicht mehr kleiner. Dafür wurde die Staubschicht darauf immer größer, und so aufgeräumt und ordentlich wie die Wohnung während seines ‚Urlaubs' gewesen war, war sie seitdem nie wieder geworden.  
Garret hatte in den darauf folgenden Wochen in einer schweren Krise gesteckt, nicht mehr gewusst, was er tun sollte und nur noch getan, was er tun musste: Chef spielen für einen Haufen Angestellte, die nicht den nötigen Respekt vor ihm als Vorgesetzten hatten, die ihn als Erleichterung gegenüber Slokum sahen und nur machten, was sie wollten – nicht das, was er wollte. Dass das kein anzunehmender Zustand war, hatte er schnell wieder gespürt, und nur dank seines guten Freundes Scotch, den er in seiner Schreibtischschublade aufbewahrte, bis jetzt überlebt.

Nach zwei Monaten hatte er es aufgegeben, darauf zu hoffen, dass irgendjemand bemerkte, wie schlecht es ihm doch eigentlich ging. Er hatte sich zurückgezogen, um nur ab und an noch einmal ein Lebenszeichen von sich zu geben oder um Hilfe zu rufen. Stattdessen hatte er seinen Leuten mehr und mehr Verantwortung übertragen, sie einfach machen lassen, was sie für richtig hielten und sich wieder seinem Roman gewidmet. Glücklich war er mit der Situation nicht gewesen, aber wenigstens hatte ihn niemand allzu sehr enttäuscht oder ihm Probleme bereitet, um die er sich kümmern musste.  
Wenn man es genau nahm, war er sogar stolz gewesen, dass alles so gut gelaufen war ohne ihn und seine Unterstützung. Jeder ist eben ersetzbar. Niemand ist unentbehrlich … Einen leicht negativen Beigeschmack hatte es trotzdem gehabt.

Als das Lied im Hintergrund wechselte und die ersten Klavierklänge durch das stille Büro hallten, lächelte Garret.  
Niemand schaffte es, das Klavier so zu spielen wie Ivory Davis. Niemand brach einem das Herz durch das Drücken einiger weißer und schwarzer Tasten wie Davis es getan hatte.  
Garret sah einen Moment lang stumm hinaus auf den verlassenen Gang. Im schwachen Licht des Büros reflektierte die Scheibe, sodass er fast durch sein eigenes Gesicht hindurch sehen musste. Durch sein eigenes Paar Augen. Bogart-Augen.  
Eigentlich war sie schon mit dem ersten Takt des Liedes da gewesen, doch bewusst an Charlie Davis denken musste Garret erst, als ihn diese Bogart-Augen in der Scheibe anstarrten.  
Er hatte sich damals auf ein gefährliches Spiel eingelassen, als er Charlie an diesem Tatort begegnet war. Sie war eine Tatverdächtige gewesen, er der leitende Gerichtsmediziner. Niemals hätte er an diesem Abend zu ihr fahren und sich mit ihr einlassen dürfen.  
Doch er hatte sie in dem Moment gebraucht. Und sie hatte das gespürt. Er war wegen Renee noch so durcheinander gewesen, hatte getrauert und die Welt nicht mehr verstanden. Niemand hatte gesehen wie sehr er litt – und falls doch, dann hatte er wohl nicht bemerkt, dass man ihm helfen wollte.

Jordan war bestimmt da gewesen und hatte sich gesorgt. Aber Jordan war immer für ihn da, sie zählte in dem Moment nicht.  
Und Lily? Nun, Lily war auch da gewesen. Aber auch sie sorgte sich immer um ihn, und wenn er ehrlich war, ignorierte er sie meistens, weil es ihn einfach nervte, wenn sie ihm diesen für sie typischen mitleidigen Blick zuwarf.  
Und Charlie … sie war wirklich da gewesen – völlig unerwartet und doch genau zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort. Genau an dem Tag, an dem er sich besonders schlecht gefühlt hatte. Am Morgen hatte er ein unangenehmes Gespräch mit Maggie geführt, weil Abby wieder einmal sämtliche Kreditkarten überzogen hatte. Maggie war der Meinung gewesen, dass es seine Schuld war, dass ihre Tochter nicht gelernt hatte, mit Geld umzugehen. Garret hatte zu allem Ja und Amen gesagt, genickt und das Gespräch so schnell es ging und mit dem Versprechen, sich um alles zu kümmern, beendet.  
Gekümmert hatte er sich nicht, weil er gar keine Gelegenheit dazu bekommen hatte. Kurz nachdem er aufgelegt hatte, rief Renee ihn an und setzte ihn wegen eines Falls unter Druck, der schon Monate alt war, aber in wenigen Wochen neu verhandelt werden sollte. Und dann nahm sie es ihm auch noch übel, dass er nicht sofort alle wichtigen Informationen zur Hand gehabt hatte, sondern erst jemanden ins Archiv schicken musste.  
Er hatte sich furchtbar über sie im Speziellen und Frauen im Allgemeinen aufgeregt. Und wenn Max Cavanaugh noch seine Bar gehabt hätte, dann wäre er sicher am Abend dort gelandet und hätte Max sein Herz ausgeschüttet, wie er es schon oft in der Vergangenheit getan hatte. Doch Max war aus der Stadt verschwunden, niemand wusste, wo er war. Jordan hatte die Bar damals gerade erst verkauft, und der neue Besitzer hatte noch nicht wieder eröffnet.

Wie und warum Garret dann bei Charlie Davis gelandet war, war ihm hinterher völlig schleierhaft gewesen. Ihr scheinbar nicht. Wie es schien, hatte Charlie auf ihn gewartet, ihm einen Drink eingeschenkt und ihm zugehört. Ohne dass er einen Einfluss darauf gehabt hatte, hatte er zu reden begonnen. Er hatte angefangen, ihr von seiner Kindheit zu erzählen, von seinem Vater, der ihn so früh verlassen hatte, von ihrem Vater, den er immer schon verehrt hatte und es nach wie vor noch tat, und schließlich … von Renee, dem Kind und seinen Vorwürfen, die er sich deswegen machte.  
An dem Abend war Charlie für ihn da gewesen und hatte ihm zumindest für den Moment geholfen. Dass es nicht richtig gewesen war und er besser mit Jordan oder Lily gesprochen hätte, war ihm die ganze Zeit über bewusst gewesen. Und wenn er letzteres getan hätte, dann wäre vielleicht auch nicht das passiert, was Charlie am nächsten Morgen mit den Worten "Sex will einen Körper, Liebe einen Menschen." erklärt hatte.

Ja, Charlie hatte verstanden, ihm genau das zu sagen, was er in dem Moment hören musste, als er sich wegen der gemeinsamen Nacht schlecht gefühlt hatte. Nicht, weil mit ihr zu schlafen, nicht schön gewesen war, sondern weil sie einfach Charlie Davis und nicht Renee Walcott, weil sie eine Tatverdächtige und nicht die Frau gewesen war, die er liebte oder zu lieben glaubte.  
Und weil sie nicht Jordan war.  
Jordan hatte zwar nicht diese Gabe, ihm immer das zu sagen, was er hören wollte, aber trotzdem war sie die beste Freundin, die er wohl jemals finden würde. Sie schaffte es durch ihre Art ihn immer wieder zur Weißglut zu treiben, doch gleichzeitig sorgte sie dafür, dass er sich in ihrer Gegenwart auch fallenlassen konnte. Sagen konnte er ihr das natürlich nicht, aber Garret glaubte, dass sie es insgeheim wusste. Sie war in ihrer Art zwar brutal ehrlich und hatte ihm schon mehr als einmal einen verbalen Faustschlag in den Magen versetzt, aber Garret war ihr dankbar dafür. Er mochte es nicht, wenn er jemanden um Rat fragte und dann genau das zu hören bekam, was er hören wollte. Das brachte ihn nicht weiter, weckte ihn nicht auf und half einfach nicht.  
Jordan war nie so gewesen; wollte man von ihr ein ‚ja' hören, bekam man auf jeden Fall mindestens ein ‚nein' als Antwort. Fragte man sie nach der Uhrzeit, fragte sie grundsätzlich erst einmal nach dem Grund. Für manch einen mochte Jordans Art unerträglich sein, für ihn war sie das Beste, was ihm passieren konnte.

Garret hörte dieses leise, mechanische Geräusch, das der Drehteller des Grammophons verursachte, wenn die Platte ausgelaufen war, doch das war es nicht gewesen, was ihn aus seinen Gedanken vertrieben hatte.  
Draußen auf dem Flur bewegte sich etwas. Vielleicht einer von den armen Autopsietechnikern, die das Pech hatten, den Feiertagsdienst übernehmen zu müssen, dachte Garret und wollte sich schon wieder abwenden, um eine neue Platte aufzulegen. Doch dann sah er etwas, das ihn blinzeln ließ. Ungläubig blickte er den Gang entlang und geradewegs in Jordans grinsendes Gesicht.  
Stirn runzelnd stellte er die Tasse auf die schmale Fensterbank und ging zur Tür.  
„Jordan", sagte er. „Was machen Sie denn hier? Sie haben doch frei. Oder gab es einen Notfall, eine Katastrophe, von der ich nichts weiß?"  
„Hallo, Garret", antwortete Jordan. „Ich bin auch froh, Sie zu sehen." Garret verzog als Antwort auf diese Spitze nur das Gesicht.  
„Also, was ist los?", fragte er.  
„Los ist, dass Sie …" - Jordan machte eine theatralische Pause und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen herum, sodass Garret automatisch einen Schritt zurückwich – „jetzt sofort mit in den Pausenraum kommen müssen, bevor Nigel und Bug sich über die Truthahn-Sandwichs hermachen, die Lily besorgt hat. Ein richtiger Braten wäre uns allen zwar lieber gewesen, aber da Thanksgiving wie jedes Jahr mal wieder so völlig überraschend und plötzlich kam, haben wir keinen mehr bekommen. Aber Sie kennen das ja."  
„Sie haben … was?", fragte Garret erstaunt. „Aber ich dachte, Sie und Pollack-"  
„Pollack hat genauso plötzlich wie Thanksgiving kam, eine Story bekommen und ist nach New York abgehauen", unterbrach Jordan ihn schnell. „Und deshalb bin ich hier." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste, auch wenn Garret glaubte, einen leichten Hauch von Traurigkeit in Jordans Blick zu erkennen. Aber er fragte nicht nach. Sie würde ihm sowieso nichts erzählen. Er ließ ihr lieber etwas Zeit und wartete, bis sie von sich aus kam und ihn ansprach. In der Beziehung waren sie sich ziemlich ähnlich. Erschreckend ähnlich sogar.  
„Also, was ist?", fragte Jordan ziemlich ungeduldig. „Kommen Sie jetzt mit uns Thanksgiving feiern oder wollen Sie sich hier in Ihrem Büro einschließen und darauf warten, dass man Sie braucht?"  
„Geben Sie mir eine Minute, um noch etwas zu erledigen, Jordan. Dann bin ich da." In Gedanken fügte Garret noch ein ‚Sie lassen mich ja sonst eh nicht in Ruhe' hinzu, wartete, bis Jordan gegangen war und trat dann wieder zurück in sein Büro.

Nachdem er die Tür sorgfältig hinter sich geschlossen hatte, ging er mit seiner Tasse in der Hand zum Schreibtisch, zog ein neues Papier in seine Schreibmaschine ein, legte die Hände auf die Tastatur und verharrte dort einen Moment, bevor er anfing zu tippen.

_Das geliehene Glück  
__von Garret Macy_

_Für Jordan Cavanaugh. Meine Kollegin und beste Freundin,  
__die mir mehr hilft als ihr vielleicht bewusst ist._

Denn fast niemand außer Jordan würde besser verstehen, wie persönlich dieser Roman doch eigentlich war und wie viel von dem Mann, der die getippten Blätter in den Schreibtisch schloss und das Büro verließ, um zu seinen Freunden, seiner Familie zu gehen, doch in Richard Wexler steckte.

**Ende**


End file.
